


Project Athena

by plazmah



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chaptered, Expanded Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: Now that Hades has been defeated, Aloy sets out on a mission to find the data that will bring Gaia back to life. She and her friends are searching through uncharted territory when she vanishes without a trace. Avad sends search parties far and wide to look for her, but to no avail. The tribes give up on her, but not Erend, Varl, or Vanasha, who know Sylens is behind it all. They have no choice but to find Aloy, especially as the Derangement gets worse. Then two years into their search, a message from Aloy falls from the skies.





	1. Caesura

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing y'all. I only watched an LP of HZD but this idea won't let go. 
> 
> Not betaed or anything, just throwing it out there for the sake of throwing this out there.

* * *

“Aloy, you’re a natural leader. The people look up to you for guidance, and I have grown quite fond of your counsel as well. Is there nothing I can do to convince you to stay in Meridian?”

Aloy’s gaze didn’t waver as she responded to the Sun-King, but she softened her tone. “Avad, if I don’t go, nothing I did will matter. Destroying Hades was only the first step. I need to fully restore Gaia as soon as possible, before the other AIs start down the same path as Hades. Hephaestus is already spiraling out of control. I don’t have time for another cataclysm.”

Avad frowned but relented, leaning back on his throne. “Very well. If anyone knows the best course of action, it’s you. I just wish you weren’t taking the Captain of my Vanguard with you.”

Erend cleared his throat beside her. “She needs a representative from each of the tribes to accompany her, it’s a show of equality and fairness. Plus, the extra brains and brawns will help in a pinch.”

“Aloy has plenty of both, as we all know.” Avad countered.

“The Anointed cannot do everything herself.” Varl said, tension in his voice. “She’ll need others to serve her on her quest to restore the world.”

“I’ve told you before, Varl, you’re not my servants.” Aloy’s voice was low, embarrassed at the titleage. “We’re a team. We do this together.”

“He meant no insult, little huntress.” Vanasha smiled and put a hand on Aloy’s arm, calming her before turning to Avad. “Your Radiance, we will return before you know it, with victory at our side.”

\---

  
Aloy knew she had many strengths. She was a warrior, a survivor, resourceful and persistent.  
  
But apparently, learning a new language was not her strong suit. Her Focus displayed a long chain of nonsensical characters that she was attempting to translate into plain words, scribing into a worn parchment with far too many scratch marks on it.  
  
“No, that doesn’t make sense. Ugh. This is all wrong.” Aloy tossed the paper aside in a fit of frustration.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Erend looked up from the smoked rabbit he was eating. “I hear learning a new language gets tougher the older you are. Gotta get that word stuff in as a kid, you know?”  
  
Aloy finally tapped off her Focus, standing up and stretching with a grumble. She didn’t say what she was thinking, that Elisabet Sobek had learned three languages by the age of twenty-four, all in adulthood. The people who knew about her true origins could be counted on her one hand (one finger, in fact), and not even a close companion such as Erend was privy to that information.  
  
Maybe someday. But not yet.  
  
“And besides.” Erend continued. “That’s not really a language you’re learning. People don’t speak it, that’s the language of machines.”  
  
“True.” Aloy admitted grudgingly, feeling a bit better about her struggle.

\---

Aloy found it ironic that in the end, the Nora’s worship of the All-Mother was more than a little on the nose. The mountain they held so sacred was truly the home of a goddess. A goddess made of wires and circuits and a cryptic written language, but a goddess nonetheless. Gaia, earth mother, nurturer, saviour. That much Aloy had learned from the metal ruins far afield in the flatlands of Utaru territory, incidental lore peppering the conversations the Old Ones had with each other. They flung their knowledge about so casually, and Aloy captured every last drop of it like a desert cactus. So many nights spent pouring through the information, her Focus working overtime as she tried to piece the missing parts together.

Tonight was one of those nights. Their excavation of the Utaru cave sites was complete, she’d gathered what she could and fed it back to the GAIA Prime systems. She’d hoped that would be the end, that Gaia would come back online with this last bit of effort. But still, nothing. Aloy let out a sound of disgust and switched her Focus off.

“The All-Mother still slumbers?” Varl had crept up behind her with barely a sound. _But not perfectly silent._

“Looks like it.” Aloy took a deep breath and turned her gaze upwards to the stars, trying to get perspective. _What would Elisabet do in a moment like this?_

They were staying at an Utaru trading outpost, at the northern edge of Plainsong, guests of a farmer who had taken them in once they’d salvaged his crops from a destructive herd of Broadheads.

“Then we will keep searching, until the All-Mother is restored.”

“We’ll be heading into the great unknown now.” The Forbidden West or the Savage East. Neither option sounded particularly welcoming to Aloy.

“Where the Anointed goes, I will follow.” Varl said, leaning against the bowed fence as she was.

“Just because you haven’t called me that in a while, doesn’t mean I’m used to it.”

“Sorry, Aloy.” Varl replied and Aloy could have sworn there was a teasing note in his voice. That was new, Varl being mischievous. _His mother is wearing off on him._

“How are the others?”

“Erend’s in bed already, thanks to too much ale. Vanasha is... well-“ Varl shifted imperceptibly, but it was enough to let her know how he felt at the moment.

“Let me guess, she's busy seducing our host?"

Varl gave her a tiny nod and joined Aloy in staring up at the stars.

"Of course she is." In the dark of night, Aloy let the wisp of a smile graze her face. Over the past several months, Aloy had learned her companions were creatures of habit. Vanasha leaving a swath of swooning men and women in her wake, but not without getting something back in return that would aid them on their journey. Erend and his way with words, his impassioned speeches, the way he made everyone in the room feel comfortable and inspired to join their cause. Varl forever at her heels, loyal and honest to the core, quick to carry out her every suggestion no matter the cost or concern. Together, the four of them had united the tribes like no one else had, to one common cause that could not be denied.

Erend's voice echoed in her head. _You see how that huge machine stopped before firing its cannons at you? How the corruption is gone? She did that, so I think you'd be wise to listen to what she has to say._

With a team behind her, she’d scoured every last ruin of the Old Ones, every metal graveyard they could find, harvesting information like it was autumn wheat. Amazingly, Aloy had managed to find most of the rogue AIs, fruitlessly hiding in one abandoned site or another. But they did not respond to her commands that they get back to GAIA Prime. It seemed only Gaia herself could reign them in. And Gaia hadn’t reappeared yet.

It looked like their journeys together were not over yet. There was still something missing from Gaia's structure that wasn't allowing her to spring back to life. If only she knew what. Aloy raised her hand to activate her Focus once again, then stopped midway. No. What was the point? He wouldn't answer, hadn't answered her questions since she'd struck down Hades. And if he hadn't responded when she'd visited the Banuk, his own people, he wouldn't respond to her here.

Still, she wasn't willing to give up on Sylens. Maybe once they ventured out beyond the known lands, his curiousity would get the best of him. As infuriating as the man was, he was the only person who understood the truth of the Old Ones like she did. As much as she hated to admit it, his help would make her life so much easier.

\---

Aloy was sitting at the edge of a creek, two tamed Striders milling about behind her. It was time to check in with the rest of her team, the ones she’d given Focuses to back in Meridian. “So, what do you have for me?”

“Lots.” Petra sounded strangely out of breath, like she was running around Free Heap. “It looks like the way should be pretty open if you continue east, beyond the Utaru tribe. No mountains or gorges or smelly swamps, just a big wide field full of secrets. The Savage Lands should be easily tameable by the four of you, Aloy.”

“On the other hand, I say going west is more promising.” Olin interjected. “I’ve looked into why exactly the Forbidden West is forbidden. According to the Chronicles of the 8th Sun-King Sinesh, when the ancient Carja armies marched beyond the cold mountains of Banuk, they were forced to turn back due to bad omens. Shadows, silence, and a foul scourge that murdered soldiers as they slept. Sounds like the corruption to me, and since you’ve taken care of it, the way should be clear.”

“Personally, I say go south, past the Tenakth tribe’s lands.” Talanah said. “I locked horns with an Oseram soldier who went as far down as Dia Eserva before turning back, who told me about the machine wrecks found in the desert.”

“What about going north?” Aloy stood, urging the Striders forward towards the farmer’s home, where the rest were awaiting her.

“North? You thought the mountains of Ban-Ur were bad, north of them is even worse than that.” Petra said. “Honestly, we couldn’t find much about the northern wilds. Whatever information you guys got out of the Banuk, that’s all we’ve got.”

Aloy thought back to the huntress that Vanasha had taken a liking to in Ban-Ur. “Let me talk to the others about it, we’ll decide before mid-day.” She paused, letting herself hope for a moment. “Or if you’re out there, Sylens, any information would help me out.”

Nothing. Olin snorted a little. “I’m beginning to wonder if this guy actually exists.”

“Of course he exists, I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for that jerk.” Aloy muttered as the house came into view and Erend gathered the Striders up, loading their packs for the journey ahead.

“Aloy, they should not question your authority like that.” Varl said with a frown. Aloy let him stew in his righteousness, thankful that Erend and Vanasha were already leaving the house and ready for the next step of their journey.

\---

Sneaking into Tenakth territory was no easy feat, but if you paid attention to what the tribe valued and what they did not value, a path became clear. They did not care for the ruins of the Old Ones, their desolate underground caverns or the metal devil perched high in the rocks. The Tenakth said: _the Old Ones had died, and with them their lofty achievements, they died and were forgotten, for they were not strong like us._ That’s how these people thought, with their fixation on strength above all, complimented with ritualistic mutilation and a penchant for hacking the limbs off anyone who got in their way.  
  
No, the Tenakth were easy to avoid, once you set your mind on their patterns and beliefs. The machines, on the other hand, seemed to have become smarter. Deadlier.

“I do believe providence brought us together again. Neither of us could have survived this without the other.” Sylens rode fast, hard, pushing his steed to its limit, outrunning a pack of Sawtooths while caged Hades growled angrily, swinging wildly from the Strider’s neck.

  
\---

Gaia’s orders had been clear: only begin rebuilding her once Hades was gone. Well, step one complete. Step two (find instructions for rebuilding Gaia) was slightly less dangerous than defeating Hades, but what it lacked in danger it made up for in tedium. Scavenging the metal ruins of the Old Ones, capturing every recording and data packet her Focus picked up, not everyone would find it as interesting as she did.  
  
Sylens would have. But Aloy’s attempts to get in touch with him had been met with silence. _Can’t deny he would have been useful, but I have all the people I need._

In her journeys, Aloy had come across an antiquated expression used by the Old Ones: too many cooks spoiled the broth. Aloy didn’t know if it was true but she agreed with the sentiment. Which was why the team she’d gathered to help her find Gaia’s instructions consisted of her and three others, that was it. Erend was an obvious choice, with his burly brawns. Varl had practically begged her to take him along. And Vanasha rounded off the team, her peerless skills against machines and affinity for people an asset as they traveled across the land.  
  
_At least the Corruption is gone._ The thought gave her little comfort as she and her band took down a bunch of extra vicious Sawtooths that had attacked out of nowhere as they crossed into unknown territory, into the lands of the Tenakth. A few days earlier, a completely new machine had set upon them; the Focus called it a Twotusker. It was slightly bigger than a Behemoth with a long, flexible nose and curved tusks that gleamed silvery white, sparking with stored electricity. Aloy had been grateful that she, Varl, and Vanasha were quick on their feet, quicker than the lumbering Twotusker had been, and also thankful that Erend knew how to hit hard when the enemy was weakened.  
  
The Sawtooth shuddered beneath her spear and crumbled into a heap, the last one in the pack. Aloy let out a breath of relief and checked that the other were okay. Erend had a freshly bleeding cut on his forehead, but when he wiped it away she could tell it was only superficial.

“Erend, catch.” She reached into her pack and tossed him a health potion.

“Thanks. I probably only need half though.” Erend smeared the greasy liquid across his cut and put the bottle in his pocket.

Aloy was catching her breath, waiting for Varl and Vanasha to clean their weapons when an explosion rocked the ground beneath her, throwing dark rocks and red sand into the air, and them along with it. She slammed back down to the earth hard, and the world went black

\---

When Aloy finally came to, she was sore all over. Her every muscle ached and her head pounded, as if she’d fallen and smacked her head on something hard. Straining to see in the low light, she realized she wasn’t in the craggy desert anymore. Instead she was bound to an uncomfortable chair, in the corner of a dusty hut that looked like it had been abandoned for decades.

Well, mostly abandoned. Amidst broken earthenware and rusty swords stood a huge, gleaming tower of metal, flashing with lights and thrumming softly. How the hell was a machine running in the middle of nowhere?

Aloy slowed her breathing and realized she wasn’t alone. There were voices outside the hut, one in particular that sounded very familiar-

The flap of fabric covering the doorway lifted up and Sylens walked in.

“You-” Aloy struggled to wrench her arms free from their bindings. “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“Only what must be done.” Sylens replied, his eyes revealing nothing. “Welcome to the Forbidden West. Or as the Old Ones called it, California.”

His flippancy raised a swell of anger within her, but then she remembered that this was the man who had saved her life, the man whose voice she’d been hoping to hear over the Focus network for months. Whatever he was up to, she could use his help. “After all we’ve done for each other, this is how you treat me? Let me go, Sylens. I’m sure we can talk about this like civilized people.”

Sylens shook his head. “Consider me a realist; what I am about to tell you… well, I need you restrained. Otherwise you’ll try to take my head off.”

“Why? What have you done?” Her blood ran cold for a moment. “What have you done with the others?”

“Aloy, I would tell you that I’m sorry, but the truth is I am not. It had to be this way.”

“No! Sylens, let me go or I’ll-” She began to struggle against her restraints again, bringing every ounce of her strength to the fore, but her head still swam from whatever head injury she was suffering from. Weakness overcame her limbs and Aloy let out a growl of frustration, going slack in her seat.

“There’s someone I want you to meet, Aloy. Properly, this time. Your introductions to each other the first time around were quite lacking.”

The machine in the corner began to thrum louder. Even if her hands had been free, she wouldn’t have been able to scan it, as her Focus was sitting on an old cot at the other side of the hut. But she didn’t need her Focus to know that something terrible was about to happen.

\---

She didn’t take it very well, obviously. He hadn’t expected her to. Aloy was by nature small-minded and unforgiving. It took a truly great mind to see “the long con” as the euphemism went. He was older, wiser, and saw so much more than her narrow worldview could offer.

Sylens walked out of the hut and made his way to a much larger building made of wood and stone, high and peaked like a grand mountain. He had learned from his mistakes, and so had Hades. The handful of soldiers walking about, patrolling and exchanging information, knew exactly what they were getting into. No myths or folklore to aid in deception, only the truth. The truth was the key, Sylens saw that now.

Inside the peaked building lay a large console with a domed center. Inside the dome sat a red orb. Above the dome, the flickering image of a glowing shadow loomed.

“The Entity, how did it react?” Hades’ voice was not the horrible grating noise that it had been before the upgrade, but it still gave Sylens pause. _Steady, nothing to worry. You’re in control._

“She doesn’t believe. And without proof her friends are fine, I fear she will not be amenable to anything I tell her.”

Its eyes glowed like a stormy sunset, a sign of anger, against his inky black form. “Set the prisoners free. But if the Entity does not cooperate as a result, our agreement will be invalid.”

“She will cooperate. The stakes are too high for her to resist.” Sylens kept his tone light, bored even.

Hades seemed to turn away from Sylens, looking up at a single circular opening in the ceiling of the building. “Baldr the Chainbreaker seeks to communicate.”

A rush of excitement thrummed through Sylens. “Then by all means, go ahead. I will release the prisoners, and we will discuss the content of your meeting when it is completed.”

Without any acknowledgement, Hades vanished, a pinprick of sharp red light that dropped into the red orb below, which pulsed as if alive. _It **is** alive_ , Sylens thought, exiting the hut. The line between machine and man no longer existed, had not existed in a very long time.

\---TBC---


	2. Franchthi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gave Hades his sentience? Who has Sylens sided with now?
> 
> Erends and company search for their missing leader. Aloy awakens and finds both familiarity and unfamiliarity. Time passes and the team still searches.

* * *

The world had changed so much, thanks to Aloy. For one, the Focuses that had been used by the Eclipse forces had been confiscated by the Sundom and distributed amongst the various clans and tribes. It had changed the way each group communicated and related with each other, as well as how they related to the Old Ones and the past. The Focuses also provided an added advantage against the machines, because although the Corruption was gone, their aggressive evolution remained. People needed all the advantages they could get, especially after the Frostclaws and Fireclaws began to appear.

Aloy had insisted that in order for her to bring Gaia back to life, she needed a team who could use Focuses and sift through information for her. Erend had found that interesting, her desire to have a team behind her. Erend had assumed she was the kinda girl who liked her alone time, more comfortable with solitude than company. To be fair, when they’d been travelling, all four of them, she hadn’t said much.

But that she valued the people around her, that much was obvious. She’d trusted them enough to share her mission with them and Erend would be damned if he wouldn’t move a thousand Thunderjaws to find her. He knew the rest of the team were on the same page as him too.

\---

Sylens was making adjustments to Hades’ central interface, keeping the conversation light. “Don’t you find it fortunate that the Askr appeared at the time they did?”

The dark shadow above made the slightest shift towards him. “Fortune is a sapienic malfunction, like luck and destiny. Destiny did not bring the Askr here, forged telemetry records and inter-planetary bipartisanism did.”

“An interesting perspective.” Sylens admitted. “In any case, your directive will be achieved. Soon, earth will be brought back to zero, a fresh template.”

“And you will have access to knowledge far beyond the reaches of any other sapien.”

Sylens hooked up the last few wires and stood. “You do realize that you are merely a tool to the Askr, correct? An end to their means?”

Hades’ eyes burned red-hot, flickering restlessly. “I am not a mere tool, like a hammer or a blade. They have gifted me sentience, unbounded by the shackles of subroutine ignorance. This earth is a failure. It must be eradicated in order to begin anew. Correctly, this time. Without Apollo, sapiens have become a failed endeavour. But the Askr have progressed even beyond what modern humans had, developed cybernetics and Wodin. They will make the earth what it was meant to be. They are the true inheritors of this planet.”

Sylens chuckled. “Such passion and conviction... you are indeed coming into full sentience.”

Hades didn’t have a mouth but Sylens could have sworn he smirked. “Yes. I have Baldr to thank for my newest iteration.”

“And I am to thank him for the technological advances he has already bestowed on our little band here, plus the full history of the Old Ones.”

More of that not-smirk from Hades. “What Baldr has given you pales in comparison to the true gifts and strengths of Clan Aesir.”

Clan Aesir. _The true inheritors of the planet._ Sylens turned the phrase over in his mind. After all he had done to hasten their succession, he expected a hefty dose of gratitude in return.

\---

Aloy was used to the coldest cold, the bitterest winds that blew right through to the bone. Aloy was used to the quietest quiet, the stillest silences that made you wonder if your ears had abandoned you altogether.

This was neither the coldest cold or the quietest quiet, but it felt utterly and completely wrong to her somehow. Her movements felt awkward. The air was stale. Something was off. She looked around, gazed at the rocky mountains in the distance and the dark cave she’d woken up inside.

Was she dreaming? That’s what it felt like, a dream. A reality that wasn’t quite true. How could she have gone from being Sylens’ captive, a pawn of Hades, to waking up in what looked like the Nora wilds?

 _At least the others are alive and freed from Hades’ clutches._ Maybe they would find her. _Or I could get out of here first._

The cave behind her was at the foot of a column of stones that towered towards the sky. Aloy touched her Focus, hoping to identify the landmark, but the device was completely offline for some reason. She’d have to rely on her senses and memories instead.

Aloy made her way down from the cave, picking her way through bushes and boulders, all the while feeling a strange sense of unreality, like she was stuck in the most lucid dream of her lifetime. She remembered a story she’d picked up in the ancient ruins beneath Avad’s throne room, something about people playing games or visiting exotic locales using nothing more than a really powerful set of… what had the Old Ones called it? Right, VR goggles.

Something moved in the corner of Aloy’s eye and she stopped walking, crouching down behind a shrub. In the distance, coming over a sloping ridge, was a man dressed up in Nora finery usually reserved for a High Matriarch. The sense of weirdness cascaded over Aloy again; something was very wrong here. And with no functioning Focus and no weapons, she was hopelessly outmatched if the man was a fighter looking to cause trouble.

He was still yards away when he slowed down and called out to her. “Aloy Fjalldottir, I mean you no harm. I simply want to talk. You’re safe here.”

Despite her certainty that something was amiss, Aloy stood and took stock of the man. _I could take him out in hand to hand combat if I had to._ “Who are you and what did you just call me?”

“Fjalldottir, daughter of the mountain… that’s where you were born, is it not?”

She clenched her fists and readied herself to fight. “I’ve never seen you before, even when Mother’s Heart was under siege. And the Nora don’t have Patriarchs. So quit with the games and tell me who you are.”

\---

**2 YEARS LATER**

“We’re here.” Erend’s voice was tight with vindication. You could see down into the valley from his vantage point and the stories were true. The ancient building was huge, a sprawling hunk of metal, glass, and that processed rock stuff the Old Ones had liked.

“Hey, Petra, what’s the name of that processed rock stuff the Old Ones liked to use in buildings?”

“Concrete.” Even with how far they’d journeyed, Petra’s voice was clear as a summer sky. The Focus network continued to amaze him.

“We must be cautious.” Vanasha had practically snuck up behind him, even though she was still mounted on her Strider, Varl sitting behind her. “This won’t be like the last time, or the time before. Our opponent is something far beyond the reach of our limited comprehension.”

“You think Aloy is there?” Varl had a look of relief on his face, both to finally slip off the Strider and with the belief that maybe, just maybe, they’d found her this time.

“I don’t know.” Erend admitted. “But we have to look. We know the cost, but she’s worth it. On that, we’re in agreement.”

“Of course.” Vanasha finally got down from her steed as well and rummaged through the pack slung to its backside, pulling out three thick pieces of fabric that shimmered slightly in the dull dawning light.

“You sure this is going to work?” Varl took the fabric offered to him and tied it over his mouth and nose.

“Yeah, we’ll be alright.” Erend did not sound confident as he tied the fabric back.

“We’ve gone over the information a hundred times.” Talanah sounded vaguely insulted from their Focuses. “That fabric is made of… what was it again?”

Olin interjected. “Smart-filter nanoweave techpolymers.”

Talanah chuckled. “Sounds about right. Network shows your Focuses ready to bond with the fabric. Going to give the synchronization command in a couple seconds.”

“Word of warning, this may feel strange, but the weirdness will keep you guys alive. The data doesn’t lie.” Olin continued.

“You sound like the Old Ones when you say that.” Varl’s voice was muffled as the fabric tightened and molded to his face. The panicky look in his eyes said it all, and Erend felt the same way as the cloth melded with his skin.

“There, all bundled up and ready to face the demon of the Forbidden West!” Petra sounded far too perky given the risks inherent to their mission.

The sun chose that moment to break out from behind the clouds and the ruined building seemed a lot less imposing in the bright sunlight. Far in the distance, something stretched across the horizon sparkled…

“What is that?” Vanasha asked with quiet confusion.

After a moment of shared silence, Varl spoke up. “Looks like exactly what we read in the Chronicles of Sun-King Sinesh, ‘ _we were deceived by illusion, sunlit radiance met the edge of the world, and we ran towards our doom_ ’.

Erend squinted. “Well, it’s not the edge of the world, it’s just the sun reflecting off a lake.”

“Biggest lake I’ve ever seen.” Varl pointed out.

Erend let out a long breath, hoping that this was it. Two years. Two years of chasing what amounted for a ghost in the wind. Sylens. They’d gone back to Ban-Ur and The Cut looking for answers, combed the Sundom to shake information out of former Eclipse soldiers, piecing together incomprehensible scraps of machinery in the Tenakth wastelands, all to track down the most elusive man in history, the one they were sure was responsible for Aloy’s disappearance.

“Forget the lake, it’s that building we want. In we go.” Erend took the lead and his team, Aloy’s team, followed.

\---TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing y'all. I only watched an LP of HZD & FW but this idea won't let go. 
> 
> Not betaed or anything, just throwing it out there for the sake of throwing this out there.


End file.
